


Everlasting Friendship and Promise

by Assassin_Charmaine



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_Charmaine/pseuds/Assassin_Charmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis wants to give Ignis a special gift for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting Friendship and Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a FFXV fan fic but I don't know how to start. Somehow I got my inspiration to finally write one from loveiscomicsin's tumblr and I stumbled upon a post where an anon requested her to drabble about Noct giving Iggy a skull necklace. So I thought of giving it a shot and here it is. 
> 
> I hoped you all liked it. I just adored Noctis and Ignis. They are so adorable when they are together. I'm seriously over the moon whenever I saw Ignis running to protect Noct in every FF15 videos <3

Tomorrow is a big day in which Noctis was looking forward for. And that is someone who is close, dear and important to him; Ignis’s birthday.

Noctis had spent days browsing through online websites and magazines to hunt for the perfect gift for Ignis sadly none of those he planned for came smoothly. He so wanted to give Ignis something special and memorable.

All Noctis searched for was either clothes, books or accessories yet none was deemed special. Noctis grumbled in frustration and gently bumped his forehead on his laptop while ruffling his hair.

 _(Tomorrow is Iggy’s birthday and I have still yet to get something for him! Some friend I am…)_ He sighed. Clothing were well… To be frank Noctis had a difficult time choosing a perfect clothes match since Ignis was quite particular on his appearance and Noctis was worried he might ended up getting something Ignis disliked so this option was definitely out.

Books… Noctis remembered he sneaked into Ignis’s room while he was out for meeting during a busy day. Noctis carefully browsed through Ignis’s collection of books which were neatly categorized on the bookshelves beside his study table. Cooking, sewing plus research books etc. Noctis even jolted when he found the books he’s planning to get for Ignis’s birthday was already in his collection. Feeling that there’s no hope for option two, Noctis miserably dragged himself out of the room.

Last option was accessories. Noctis rested his head on his hand as he clicked ‘Next’ and ‘Next’ on the site. Necklaces, bracelets and rings so on… He rubbed his eyes as he couldn’t decide which to get for Ignis. He admitted the designs were unique but too common moreover doesn’t have a special value in it.

He let a grunt and fell back on his bed. Noctis left only today to get Iggy his birthday gift. His cell phone suddenly rang and he picked it out.

‘Hello?’

‘Yo Noct!’ Prompto’s cheery voice spoke out. ‘So do you manage to find your special gift to Ignis?’

‘Sadly none,’ Noctis replied as he rolled on his bed.

‘Eh…’ Prompto sounded disappointed. ‘Didn’t the accessories site links I sent you on SKYPE assist you at all?’ Those were well known online shops.’

‘I did browse every single one of it but none seemed to catch my attention…’ Noctis said. ‘The designs were indeed remarkable however I wanted to give Ignis something really special from my sincere heart. A gift in which he will know that I appreciated everything he’s done for me.’

There a brief silence on the phone.

‘Hmm wow. This is tough,’ Prompto replied. ‘Even I am at loss.’

‘Anyway what do you get for him?

‘A pair of limited edition gloves. Cost me my entire summer savings but it’s worth it,’ Prompto sounds proud of himself. ‘I deliberately get myself a summer job just to get it for him.’

‘I applaud you,’ Noctis replied.

‘Why thank you. I wonder what Gladio got him?’

‘He got Ignis a new blazer. Nice sleek design I tell ya,’ Noctis recalled Gladio showing it to him when he visited the Amicitia Mansion three days ago and Iris even carefully wrapped it up in a nice gift bag for her big brother.

Both got their gifts ready for Ignis’s birthday except Noctis.

‘I’m so dead…’ he sighed.

‘Hey! Cheer up! It’s not the end of the world yet man,’ Prompto said. ‘How about this? I meet you in the afternoon after lunch and we headed down to the shopping districts. Maybe there you might find what you need.’

Noctis thought for a while. ‘Why not? See you then. I’ll get Gladio to tag along then.’

‘Alright! See you both later!’

* * *

 ‘Come on Gladio,’ Noctis was dragging his bodyguard across the hallway. ‘We can’t let Ignis spot us.’

Gladio gave the prince a queer look. ‘Come on, Iggy clearly knows tomorrow is his birthday and he’s probably already suspecting us onto something. Remembered last year you smacked a whip cream cake straight to his face? That was seriously unexpected.’

Noctis’s face turned red. ‘Didn’t I clearly announce it was an accident? I wanted to give it to him but I slipped all thanks to that polished marble floor! I didn’t expect it will fly to his face.’

Gladio burst out laughing. ‘And his priceless expression.’

Noctis pouted and continues dragging Gladio to the Regalia parked outside the palace. He was about to get in and started the engine when a familiar voice calls out to him.

‘Highness?’

Both tensed up. They looked over their shoulder to see Ignis wearing his formal royal advisor uniform heading down the stairs towards them.

‘Where are you both going?’ He asked.

‘Oh,’ Noctis began to panic yet stayed calm. ‘We are heading to Prompto’s house, right Gladio?’ He shot his bodyguard a serious glance.

‘Y…yeah,’ Gladio instinctively nodded his head. ‘He recently bought a new PS4 soccer game and invited us both to his house to play.’

Ignis raised an eyebrow before uttering ‘Oh I see.’

Noctis and Gladio could see Ignis feeling downhearted that they didn’t invite him along. Gladio screamed intensely inside his mind asking himself why he gave that kind of answer while Noctis feel bad about lying to Ignis. 

‘We actually wanted to invite you along,’ Noctis gave Ignis a downcast look. “But you were fully packed with busy schedules and we don’t want to make things hard for you. I don’t want you to end up getting lectured by my old man or worst Cor for abandoning your job aside just to join us.’

Sensing Noctis meant him well, Ignis returned a smile. ‘Don’t feel bad about it your Highness, I can understand. Maybe some other time when I’m free.’

Noctis smiled back at him. ‘Alright. It’s a promise then. We’ll be back at nightfall.’

‘Have fun,’ Ignis said as he watched the Regalia drove out of the palace.

* * *

‘That was close,’ Gladio turned to Noctis. ‘I feel bad about it.'

‘Me too,’ Noctis turned the car down towards the shopping district where Prompto was waiting for them.

Prompto as punctual as always was already there waiting for them. He waved the moment he spotted the Regalia. ‘Over here!’ He shouted.

With the Regalia parked in the parking lot, the trio went off in search of a perfect gift for Ignis. After hours of loitering, looking at various gift shops and listening to both his buddies’ suggestions, Noctis still couldn’t find what he wants.

He sat on the bench and helped himself a cold latte drink he got from the vendor. Gladio and Prompto sat side by side with him sipping their drinks as well.

‘Noct,’ Prompto looked at his watch. ‘We had been walking for almost four hours and neither gift shops we visited satisfied you. We still have one two more hours left before nightfall.’

Noctis didn’t mutter a word as he continued to drink.

‘Actually what sort of gifts you’re looking for?’ Gladio asked. ‘I mean any gifts will be sincere as long it’s from you willingly.’

‘To be honest I still don’t know...’ Noctis answered. His response seems to be a big blow to both his friends.

‘We searched high and low with you and you are still totally mindless...'Prompto sulked. 'Looks like we are going to be stuck here for a long time.'

Gladio with a stony expression, wrapped his left arm around Noctis’s neck and pulled him close, ‘You owe us a good explanation, my dear Prince.’

The Prince pushed Gladio’s strong arm away and stood up, ‘I told Prompto on the phone that I wanted to give him a special gift but I just don’t want what I’m sought for.’

Both of them just tilted their heads to the side in response.

‘As in what sort of gift to represent my appreciation for Iggy,’ Noctis placed both his hands on his hips. ‘Like a symbolism kind of.’

‘A symbolism huh?’ Gladio rubbed his chin. ‘Like how black tradition and skulls represent Lucis?’

‘Yes something like that,’ Noctis trailed off. ‘Wait…’ he went still momentarily. 

‘Err Noct?’ Prompto poked him.

‘Of course why didn’t I think about that before?’ Noctis hit his right palm with his left fist. ‘I’m such a fool!’ He dashed off leaving Prompto and Gladio dumbfounded.

‘Hey! Wait up!’

* * *

Noctis ran into a crystal jewelry craving shop at the end of the shopping district. By the time the other two caught up, they already saw the Prince discussing with a lapidarist about his request.

‘We can crave it out for you but due to the deadline being tomorrow it’ll be impossible, Your Highness,’ the lapidarist explained. ‘The Crystal resources needed for this will only arrive next week furthermore craving requires three to five working days.’

‘You don’t have to wait for the supplies,’ Noctis with the snapping of his fingers, a crystal materialised onto his hand and he handed it over to the lapidarist. ‘With your craving skills plus my magic, I’m sure we both can get it done by tonight.’

The lapidarist starts preparing his tools. ‘Let us start shall we?’

Noctis turned to Gladio, ‘Tell Ignis we’ll be back late.’

Gladio nodded and began to dial Ignis’s number on his cell phone.

* * *

Ignis was reading his novel back in his room when his cell phone rang.

‘Hello Scientia speaking,’ He answered.

‘Iggy it’s me Gladio.’

‘Gladio? It’s already past 8. Where are you guys?’ Ignis asked.

‘We’re still at Prompto’s house,’ Gladio lied again. ‘His TV needs a bit of fixing. We’ll be back around 9 to 10. So see you.’

‘Ahh…wait…’

Gladio already hung up. Ignis just stared back at his cell phone. ‘I was about to ask if you three want supper…oh well.’ He resumed reading.

* * *

Ignis woke up before his alarm sounds. He rubbed his eyes before glancing to his left and right. He realized he dozed off during his novel reading yesterday night. He was so tired from his work the whole day that he fell asleep without knowing.

He wanted to wait for Noctis’s and the others’ return yet his exhaustion in the end overwhelmed him, knocking him off to slumber. He quickly put on his glasses which he left it at the bed stand and drew back the curtains, welcoming the sunlight to shine into his room.

He got himself cleaned up first before dressing in his proper formal clothing; a blazer, collared white shirt, black pants and shoes.

‘I better go check on Noct,’ He left his room. He was on his way to the Prince’s chamber when he saw Cor heading his way. He stood still and bowed in respect to the senior, ‘Good morning Sir.’

‘Good morning Ignis,’ Cor greeted back. ‘And Happy Birthday.’ He strolled off.

‘Thank you.’

Ignis approached Noctis’s chamber and knocked the door three times. ‘Noct I’m coming in.’

He opened and froze still when he found that the prince wasn’t in his room. ‘Noct?’ His cell phone rang. He gazed at the screen just to find it was Noctis’s name displayed on it. He quickly answered.

‘Your Highness?’

‘Iggy? Surprise?’ Noctis’s voice sounds happy. ‘Looks like I’m the early bird today.’

‘Where are you?’

‘At the rooftop garden sunbathing and getting pecked by pigeons. Come on up. Gladio and Prompto are with me.’

‘I’m on my way.’

Ignis made his way up to the rooftop garden hastily. The moment he stepped in, Noctis suddenly warped to the top and showered Ignis with confetti followed by being bear hugged by Gladio and Prompto from both sides.

‘Happy Birthday, Iggy!!’

‘Happy 22nd year old birthday!!’

Ignis chuckled as he tried to wiggle his way out from both of their tight embrace. ‘Thank you so much.’

They handed him their gifts and Ignis accepted them gratefully. ‘By the way what time did you both return?’

‘Dutiful as always,’ Prompto shrugged.

‘We came back around ten but you were already fallen asleep so we decided not to disturb you,’ Noctis answered his question. It was then Ignis noticed Noct was wearing gloves on both hands normally his Highness only wears one.

Noctis held up a cake to Ignis. ‘My old man and I instructed the chef to bake your most favourite dessert, Earl grey tea cake and food for your special day. So today the four of us are going to have great fun on the rooftop garden with no disturbance. I officially ordered the guards not to bother us and once again Happy Birthday Ignis.’

Ignis felt touched. ‘Thank you Noct.’

‘Well what are you waiting for? Make a wish,’ Gladio clapped his hands as Prompto got his camera ready.

The four of them had so much fun for this day that they lost track of time. By the time they realized, it was already eight at night. Noctis knew what he had to do. He did a small hand wave gesture to Gladio and Prompto secretly, the two nodded their heads and giggled to themselves.

‘Well I go get some more refreshment. Prompto lend me a hand here,’ Gladio said.

‘Coming,’ Prompto waltzed after him. Both left leaving both Ignis and Noctis alone.

Noctis got up and nudged at Ignis. ‘Let’s head to the Crystal Chamber.’

‘Huh? What about Gladio and Prom?’ Ignis looked at him.

‘They will know besides it’s our childhood hangout spot. Come on,’ He pulled Ignis up to his feet and led him there.

* * *

The Crystal glowed magnificently at night, marking today’s ending and a new day tomorrow. Noctis loved this place when he was a child, he will always dragged Ignis along with him to stay here the entire day just gazing and playing around the Crystal.

From childhood to adulthood, Noctis never get bored of it. The two stared at the Crystal silently as it glowed, filling them with serene and warmth.

‘You planning to sleep here for tonight?’ Ignis joked.

Noctis laughed. ‘If I do, my old man going to ground me for sure.’

Noctis tucked his hand into his pocket and gripped the gift box tightly in it. He took a deep breathe.

‘Hey Iggy can you close your eyes for a moment? I got something for you.’

‘Something for me?’ Ignis said. He suddenly had a flashback of the whipped cream cake smacking onto his face during his last year birthday by Noctis accidentally. That incident make the Royal advisor went pale and a sign for him to be on caution mode as well. 

‘Erm... can I leave my eyes open instead?’ He hesitated. He can’t helped but think Noct is going to play prank on him.

‘It won’t be fun,’ Noctis replied then the Prince raised his hand up. ‘And I swear in front of the Crystal it ain’t a prank. If it is, may Ramuh strike me down with his gigantic electric rod.’

Ignis narrowed his eyes. ‘Your Highness, you’re the future King of Insomnia. I don’t wish to see you bald and blackened before that day comes.’

Noctis tried not to laugh at Ignis's comments. 

‘Alright, I’ll oblige,’ Ignis closed his eyes. Noctis grinned in return. He quickly took out the box from his pocket, opened it and gently took out the pendent as he approached Ignis and carefully put it around his neck before backing away.

‘Ok you can open your eyes now,’ Noctis said to him.

Ignis did as he was told and gazed down. He nearly lose his composure; around his neck was a small beautifully craved crystal skull necklace.

He looked up to Noctis,’ Noct…Isn’t this...’ He don’t know how to respond back. ‘Is this…for me?’

‘Of course it’s for you,’ Noctis nodded his head. ‘I won’t ask you to close your eyes if it isn’t.’

‘It’s really magnificent,’ Ignis rubbed the crystal skull necklace like a charm as he admired the craftsmanship. Just then he recalled the gloves Noctis wearing on both hands during the fun time back at the rooftop garden. ‘Noct…does this have anything to do with the gloves you’re wearing?’

‘Eh?’

‘I know you well enough since we grew up together. You disliked wearing gloves on both hands. Are you hiding something else from me?’ Ignis eyed at him.

Noctis let out a soft sigh. ‘I knew you will noticed something amiss sooner or later.’ He took them off revealing both his hands and fingers totally covered with first aid plasters. Ignis quickly stepped forth and examined it concerningly. 

‘What happened?’

‘Ahh don’t fret over it. I wanted to give you a special birthday gift so I went to get help from a skilled lapidarist. To get this pendent craved out within a day, I used my magic along with the lapidarist’s skills to get it completed. Of course there was ouch here and ow there since it was my first time using magic for jewelry making.’

Ignis hold Noctis’s hands tightly. ‘You shouldn’t have done that.’

Noctis patted his royal advisor on the shoulder. ‘For you it’s worthwhile. You had done so much for me throughout these years and you were always by my side whenever I needed you. Besides you also got yourself hurt, lectured and grounded alongside with me during our childhood times yet you never once blamed me for it. That’s why…’ Noctis blushed. ‘You’re most important and dear to me, Ignis.’

Noctis lay his head on Ignis’s shoulder. ‘I want you to be my royal advisor and friend till the end.’

Ignis embraced Noctis tightly. ‘Silly... I’ll always be with you. I won’t leave you Noct. That’s the promise we made back then.’

Noctis returned the embrace. ‘Yes our promise.’

Both of them remained in that position for a few minutes before letting go of each other.

‘This is the best birthday gift I ever have,’ Ignis kissed Noctis on the forehead. ‘I’ll always treasure and never remove it, Noct.’

 

-END- 


End file.
